Jane x Jeff - What Have I Become?
by ZeZombieSlayer
Summary: Jane finally settles into her new life, forgetting all about Jeff The Killer, but when the news reporter states that Jeff's body left the morgue, Jane panic. Is it that simple to forget the old?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any of these characters. This is just for pure entertainment only. I'm making this a romance thing a ma bob, so if you don't like it, they're plenty of other stories to go read, I do take requests and all that lovely stuff, so do send me what you want me to write. **

I don't know what's wrong with me. He decided to waltz in after everything he did to me and I allowed it. Maybe it's my own ignorance talking, but at the same time…should I even trust him after all these years?

It started out like this. After the encounter with the blazing building and I end up getting burned and shit. I decided to turn a new leaf, even though God knows it wasn't going to be easy, I wanted to get my dream job, meet a guy that I liked, start a family with him, you know, the generic crap that we kids fantasize about. I needed that. Jeff was gone, and I wanted to get over him. I couldn't allow him to continue to make me go mad.

So, that's exactly what I did. I dropped the "Jane The Killer" act and bought an apartment near the city. Now, I won't say the place was hunky dory, hell; it was like some mental bitch came in and trashed the entire thing. The walls were peeling off, from what it looked like there were rotting teeth and blood on the floor, and (one more complaint) there was no furniture. Isn't my luck just fabulous? This is why I don't trust the Internet and it's bullshit. The guy told me it was a nice apartment, completely furnished. Well! I step into this pothole and find out that it's a total waste of my money.

I plopped my suitcase onto the bed (which was the only type of furniture they had, along with kitchen appliances, and a television), and sat down, staring at my black stilettos, now I was stumped. I bought an apartment. Yippee! Now what the hell do I do next? After all this time, after all the hatred that just kept me going, I never had time to just sit down and think what I'd do next in my life. Even though I hate to admit it, Jeff had always kept me going, always had given me a goal to accomplish, and now…he was gone. Do I actually miss him? Noooooo, Miss that idiot? I think I would rather be caught dead than miss him. Then again…No! Stop right there! I don't miss him! Gaaaaah! Stop playing with my mind!

Growling, I just got up and went into the bathroom, it wasn't half bad, looked like this was the only thing they made sure to keep clean. Though this was an apartment, they didn't like to gather hot water from the city, and so had a heater downstairs in the basement, which I think was slightly stupid, but then again, I don't know what kind of shit this place has been through. Health code violations, bills, taxes, and all the jolly good stuff the city sends us. Turning the heater on, and after walking out of the bathroom, I immediately went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a nice cold bottle of beer. Well damn! They have no furniture, rotting teeth and blood on the floor, and peeling walls, but that doesn't matter! They HAD to keep fucking beer in the fridge, like that was SOOO going to get customers to come and rent the place out. Maybe I should shut up when it comes to renting out this place…since I am one of the idiots who did, and hey, a free beer isn't all that bad.

Walking back to my room, I sat back on my bed, and leaned against the wall, turning the TV on and watching the news. I wasn't really paying attention to it; all I heard was that some psycho had murdered an old woman's cat and left it on her doorstep. I didn't really want to hear those types of stories, cause it just reminds me of how sickening this world really is. No matter how much people actually try, the world doesn't change; it just gets worse for the generations to come. I took a long sip from my beer, before staring back at the blonde news reporter. She looked about twenty five years old, maybe a little older, she was a Caucasian, slim and trim, pretty long earrings that looked a bit like what Indian people wear (No Racism Included), and a nice beige coat over a white buttoned shirt. She had a popping red lipstick on which really made her blue eyes popped. Now since I was fully alert, I decided to listen to what she had to say.

"The medical examiner of the Hospital of Michigan has declared that a body is missing from the morgue, evidence claims that the body was a young man in his twenties, pale, and a smile running down from his cheek bones to his mouth."

The moment she said that, I spat the beer right out of my mouth, my eyes widening. Hell no, it can't be, he can't be alive, I saw him die, I KILLED HIM MY FUCKING SELF! No…maybe it's someone else, maybe they'll give us a name and I can go back to relaxing…

"Fortunately, the medical examiner was able to identify the body…28315, or better known as Jeffery Woods."

That's it, I'm going to die, and he's going to come after me. I got up, my legs feeling weak. DAMN IT! Couldn't that fucker just stay dead for Pete's sake? I quickly grabbed my suitcase, packing everything quickly. Knowing Jeff, he'd figure out a way to find me, he had his allies. I needed to think of a plan and just stay calm, come on? Like he'd have the guts to come and fuck around with Jane Arkensaw. No bitch, you ain't getting any of this! But still…I have to give the devil it's due, Jeff is a smart guy. Back in high school, he was the one who was getting a GPA of 4.0, me on the other hand 3.6, not my best game. I mean his a psycho, not saying that he's not, but he's a smart psycho, always has a Plan B, C, and D by his side, in case Plan A doesn't work.

While I was busy flashbacking, I heard something coming from the bedroom.

"Shit.." I thought, "He found me! Already!"

I grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer, slowly walking inside, my heart was racing and I knew if he'd attack me, I'd have to think of something quick to do. Once I entered the room, nothing was there, the window was open, but no one was in my room. I looked outside my window for just a few seconds, to make sure he wasn't hanging around. After releasing a heavy breath that was dying to leave my lungs, I went back inside, closing the window.

Just then…he slammed me against the wall, and the next thing I know is: I'm staring at Jeff The Killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry DX! I've delayed the story for you wonderful people Q~Q I've been busy because of homework (FUCK HIGH SCHOOL!), but! here is CH. 2, CH.3 shall be out very soon, pwomise v.v**

I gasped loudly, staring at the killer, well more like death glaring him, but like he cared. His grip around my wrists tightened, and his body pressed against mine. A slight blush appeared on my cheeks since I didn't like how my breasts were touching up against his chest. Noticing that, Jeff smirked, clutching my chin, he made me meet his eyes, and I growled. He chuckled softly.

"My, my Janey, you've grown up since the last time I saw you." He slowly removed a piece of my hair off my face, and continued to grin like a fucking Cheshire cat. "Damn...I haven't seen a sexy woman like you for a long time...too bad I'm not here to fuck you, otherwise that would have been fun,"

Could I just sit in a corner and die? Fuck me! You don't even have the right to touch me, you filthy whore. I growled, before hitting him in the groin. He stumbled back, fell on his ass, and held onto it for dear life, a slight yelp escaping his lips. I quickly grabbed the kitchen knife that fell on the floor and sat on top of him, bring it upwards, threatening to stab him in the chest. He raised his hands above his head, a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, breathing heavily. "I just need to stay here for a bit. Please Jane. If the police find me, they'll put me in jail, and I can't go there."

"And why the fuck should I listen to you? You filthy asshole." I inched the knife closer to his skin, he looked at me again, as if begging me to just listen to him. I don't know what came over me, but I slowly decided to get up, keeping the knife nearby, in case he decided to do something stupid and I had to kill him myself.

He got up, slowly sitting on the bed, a sigh escaped his lips. "Look, the reason I can't go to jail is because, I want to start over. Maybe stop killing, or even better, stop being a psychotic freak." He looked up at me, swallowing hard, as if he were lying right to me face.

"Why the hell should I believe you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because...if you don't, then I'll make sure you go to jail to. I can tell the cops that you were the one who started the fire down at main street in the abandon building, and they'll know it's you, because your DNA is still there"

Shit, the bastard had his sob story all figured out. He made sure he was able to corner me and then, I'd have no choice, but for him to stay with me. Could life get any better? (sarcasm noted) The little fuck! If I could, strangle him, I would, but alas, I'm shorter than him. I sighed and looked at him, dropping the knife and placing my hands in my pockets.

"Fine. You can stay, only until you've healed up, but then after that, I want you out of my fucking apartment." I sneered, before heading off back into the kitchen, grabbing another beer. When did life get so fucking annoying?

I could feel Jeff's stare on me, as if he was expecting me to break down in front of him. I turned around and glared at him.

"If you're staying here, then you'll be following my rules. First off, you'll be sleeping on the floor. Second, and fucking hanky panky shit, and I'll slit your damn throat. Third, if you leave this house, even for a minute, I will throw you out."

He nodded in agreement, before looking away. "I guess I'll head to bed then..."

He stuffed his hands in his hoodie and walked to a corner in the room, I went into a closet, seeing an extra blanket and pillows (are you kidding me? You have all this extra shit, but you can't buy a damn couch?), I threw it at him, and he caught it with ease. With a nod, he set up his little bed in the corner, before stripping out of his hoodie and shirt.

I blushed, immensely. "What the hell are you doing?! This isn't a fucking men's strip club!"

He growled. "Calm down woman. I'm just taking my fucking shirt off."

Calm down! Was this man insane? I mean, I don't want to be staring at his toned abs, and his sexy muscular arms...and...and...his gorgeousness that was just emitting rays of hotness. STOP IT JANE! What are you trying to do? Trying to get turned on? Shape up woman! Let the man do what he wants! You shouldn't let it affect you! DAMN YOU!

I sighed, heading to my bed, and placing the covers over my head, I heard Jeff say 'goodnight' before everything went dark, and before I knew it, I was out like a lamp.


End file.
